creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jack O. Lantern
The following events of the mysterious Jack Osbert Lantern had been hiding through the shadows, but the only recorded evidence of Jack was missing. Fortunately, one witness remembered the whole event. "On October 13, 2008, St. Louis, MO police station, I had to record of a teenage girl, Jasmine Anderson, who's a suspect to the deaths of 5 families and 6 police officers. At the interrogation room, I recorded at the other side of the room. I watched the girl with that two-way mirror. She was a pretty dame. Pale skin, messy hair, and had bags under her eyes though. As the detectives asked her questions of the deaths of her friends. She stares at her cup with only a blank expression. After one question about taking a road through St. Louis' very own Zombie Road after spring break, the girl looks directly at the detective and said, 'he's behind you.' What scared me was not her warning, but when she looks directly at a detective. We should have looked at her reflection, but it was like she was looking at him in a classroom or something. We looked behind and there was no one. We turned back and ask more questions, but I saw a reflection of a man with a pumpkin face, a long black trench coat, and a old hat. Then suddenly, there was shouting and lights flickering. I felt four sharp blades piercing through my sides and blood splashing to the walls. I dropped the only video proof of the attacker and I took out my camera and took a picture. When I came to, I woke up in a local hospital and I can't remember the rest." Around the third week, the man died by hanging himself near an oak tree. In the same week, a group of boy scouts found a body of a teenage girl. Appearances Jack O. Lantern is described to be a tall Caucasian man. He would wear a long black trench coat with a black sweater under it. His trench coat had carried many torture devices and many knives. He has a big black farmer's hat black jeans or slacks, gardener's gloves on his left hand, and his right hand has a metal clawed glove, similar to Freddy Krueger, but only one blade on his index finger. He normally was seen with boots and occasionally, black suede shoes. His face was never seen before, but many witnesses says his face is a pumpkin or at least a mask. His mask is described to be originally an actual pumpkin used as a mask back in the 1980s-1990s. They said he had long messy hair and dressed like a scarecrow with a scythe before, but now he has just a pumpkin covering his face. Jack hadn't been seen for a year, but a teenage girl claims to have seen Jack in 2009, but in a black hoodie. He had a hood on and wore black jeans, but still have his claw and his pumpkin mask. She said he was seen coming out of an alleyway during a storm. Some people had hallucinated things when Jack was seen. Witnesses say they see Jack standing somewhere like a corner and nobody else sees him and he disappears next others say they see him as a shadow and other things. Some people also said Jack would come up to the victim and turns into a monster or the devil himself. Personality Jack O. Lantern has been described as a psychotic killer who punishes anyone who sets foot in his land. Jack killed many whoever entered Zombie Road and others died also there that isn't even him (that anyone is aware of though). Jack shows little emotion to anybody as he stands there and stares at you. He at times does show a lighter side such as moving his index finger back and forth such as anyone would do if they did something wrong, while other times, he tilts his head back or grips his left shoulder. Jack seems to target older people, like about 16 or up, as teens 15 or younger had seen Jack, but only said he just stalks them, scare them, and occasionally hurts them. He shows little remorse for them and no interaction to anyone involved. Older people experiences that as well, but eventually, it gets more serious and often led to death or someone having a mental breakdown. At his house, while searching for him, investigators found many cadavers in his basement. Few were barely alive. Half of them were hanged in the wall or tied up. Investigators found tools doctors use. Apparently, Jack takes some survivors and experiments on them for a new killing method. There was also signs that Jack is capable of making drugs. They were tested and investigators came to the conclusion, Jack uses these drugs on food or liquid and their victims to hallucinate the whole thing. Facts on Jack O. Lantern Jack has been part of a lost urban legend in Missouri many years ago. He is described as the Slender Man due to his behavior and their nature. Possible connections to Jack O. Lantern *In the local stories of St. Louis, MO, after the death of the city's oldest resident died and her family held a funeral at the house located somewhere near Lawler Ford Road, which is also one of Missouri's most haunted places, Zombie Road. The cops were called to the house and found a massacre of family and friends by a young child. The cops shot the boy and found a small infant left untouched. The baby was taken to an orphanage and raised inside the forest of Lawler Ford Road. What didn't make sense was the orphanage was abandoned for years and explorers found the orphanage in terrible shape. **Further information about the orphanage, it is said, that when he grew up, he lives in the house that the massacre begin and whoever drives by the road and passes his house, the person and his companions dies. **One of the famous stories of Zombie Road, was that many children's were killed due to being mistreated by the orphanage and their souls continues to haunt those grounds. Zombie Road was also the place where satanic rituals were performed. *The following details below are from eyewitnesses that drove through Zombie roads and saw unexplained visions. **Jack O. Lantern has claws on his right hand like Freddy Krueger, but originally, he had a scythe. **A twelve year old girl claimed she saw a baby hanged upside down from a tree. She got her parents and tried to show her the dead baby, but there was nothing there. She wrote on her diary, that after moving to a summer house which was the home of Jack O. Lantern. ***The family, Blaiks, moved to the house without realizing it was the killer's home. Living in the house, they experienced objects being misplaced, shadowy figures been seen, and loud noises around the house. When things had gotten more physical and the family tried to leave the house, only the mother, her oldest son and oldest daughter survived. **When a family drove through Zombie Road, only their son died. At their home of Sparks, NV, the mother finds her son sitting criss cross on his bed with his mouth cut to look like a smile and the circle of his eyes were missing with only his eyeballs. The mother cried and told the investigators it was raining and the power was out. She checks her son, slowly opening the door and saw her looking at the wall. When she opened the door widely, her son's head turn and gave her the worse experience a mother had to face. When her and her husband were moving out, the mother removes the clothes in the boy's closet and finds markings of blood of her son's face. **After a vacation, a professor and college students returned from a field trip to New York and were on their way back home, but one by one, the college students were killed and the professor was to blame and was arrested and confined to solitary confinement. He tried to reason them it was Jack O. Lantern. The next day, he was found hanged in his room wearing his straight jacket. **By a truck stop near Zombie Road, investigators found decomposed corpses for over 10 years. **In a well located somewhere near Indiana, were two dead females. One had no tongue and no pupils and the other had her jaw missing. The well had scratches from one of the victim's nails. One gave a message of saying "Stay away from Zombie Road." **One of the first victims to cross Zombie Road, was found dead, covered in broken mirrors around her naked corpse. Investigators finds the bathroom mirror to be broken from the inside. **In a video in an old cell phone found in the forest of Zombie Road, the video showed a body of a man wearing a pumpkin on his face. The body was seen dragged away and another man dons the pumpkin. ***The phone belonged to Rachel Jobs, one of the first victims of Jack O. Lantern. She thought she killed Jack, but actually killed her friend and taken to a small cabin. She was forced to be test subject and drank possibly water with a certain taste. She escaped and sent the cabin on fire and Jack. She left the cabin to catch her breathe. Behind her, she heard footsteps on twigs and branches and saw Jack's pumpkin face on fire and his right arm rose up in the air. She ran to the road and rescued by highway rangers. In a few months, Rachel disappeared and never seen again. **After Missouri state police came and believed they killed Jack O. Lantern, investigators found the basement full of victims in torture devices, becoming test subjects for methods to die. Meanwhile, the police officers leans over the body of Jack, removes his mask, and reveals to be the chief, who was abducted from a hotel yesterday. He had his tongue cut and his hands sewed to the pockets. **In local legends, Jack O. Lantern was believed to be a descendant of "Pumpkin Jack", a pilgrim that was executed for his cruel humor on killing women and children and trialed as a witch. Legends say, his bones were used as a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head and his spirit lives in the scarecrow and haunts the states for 300 years. Jack O. Lantern doesn't seem to kill or brutally torture minors that hadn't reach to their teenage years. Minor Eyewitnesses say that they have been followed by Jack and would scare them. Known relations connected to Jack O. Lantern *Cole Whitlock *Chris Rogers *The Feral Woman Gallery In the Shadows.jpg Zombieghosts.jpg Jackintheshadows.jpg 1300135.jpg ZOMBIEentrance.jpg Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings